He's Back, Again
by Roxette Halliwell
Summary: When Piper and Paige find out that they need Cole in the future in order to keep the future Charmed Ones, they try to convince Phoebe to take him back. Finished! ~*Last Chapter Up*~
1. She Still Loves Him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed…I wish though. Then I could make Cole come back.  
  
Can you believe this? This is my second story! I made this story in protest of this Jason Dean character on Charmed who likes Phoebe! Hello, she needs to be with Cole! Duh! Okay anyway, I think Phoebe and Cole should get back together! Okay here's my story!  
  
Phoebe sat at her desk typing up her column. Jason stuck his head in Phoebe's office and smiled. Phoebe looked up at him.   
  
Phoebe: Hi.  
Jason: Hi, Phoebe, can I talk to you?  
Phoebe: Sure, come in.  
  
Jason shut the door and sat on Phoebe's desk.   
  
Jason: I just though, I ought to tell you. He's back.  
  
Phoebe looked at Jason confused.  
  
Phoebe: What are you talking about?  
  
Jason morphed into Cole and smiled.  
  
Cole: I'm back.  
  
Phoebe got up and screamed. Phoebe woke up in her bed and looked around. She was in her room by herself.  
  
Phoebe: Thank god, it was just a nightmare.  
  
Piper barged in Phoebe's room blowing up the door.  
  
Piper: What happened?  
  
Phoebe stared at Piper confused. Paige ran in with potions in her hands.  
  
Paige: All right, I'm ready!  
  
Phoebe stared at both of her sisters.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. What's for breakfast?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the sisters and Leo are talking in the kitchen while eating breakfast.  
  
Piper: Okay, Phoebe. There has to a logical explanation why you've been having these nightmares. You don't think they could be premonitions, do you?  
  
Phoebe laughed and looked around.   
  
Phoebe: You don't think so, do you?   
  
Leo shrugged his shoulders.   
  
Leo: I could be possible Cole could be back. He found a way to get out of the demonic wasteland before.   
  
Phoebe sighed and buried her head in her lap.   
  
Phoebe: No, not again! Stalker Cole!  
  
Piper: Don't worry about it Phoebe. Maybe its just you.  
  
Phoebe: Well, since we solved this little crisis, I gotta get to work. Call me if a demon attacks.  
  
Phoebe walked out of the kitchen. Leo looked up.  
  
Leo: Their calling.   
  
Leo orbed out and Paige and Piper nod. They go to the attic and search in the Book of Shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige: What exactly are we searching for?  
Piper: I don't know.  
  
Just then, a cloud formed in front of them.   
  
Piper: Okay, what's going on?  
Paige: You got me, sis.  
  
The cloud formed into an old man.  
  
Man: Hello, I'm an Elder.  
  
Leo orbed in next to Piper.  
  
Leo: I see he got here before I did.  
Piper: Who's he?  
Leo: He's the Elder of possible futures.  
Paige: Okay, old man, spill it. What do you want?  
Leo: Paige, your supposed to treat the Elder with respect.  
Piper: So.  
  
They all looked at the Elder.  
  
Elder: As I was saying, I'm an Elder.  
Piper: Okay, what do you want?  
  
The Elder smiled and sighed.  
  
Piper: What?  
Paige: Just get to the point.  
Elder: Okay. Did your other received some premonitions in her sleep?  
  
Piper and Paige look at each other.  
  
Piper: Um, yeah. It was about Cole.  
Elder: She's trying to deny her feelings about him, I see, again.  
Paige: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
The Elder looked at Paige.  
  
Elder: You haven't noticed?  
Paige: No.  
Elder: She still loves him.  
  
Okay that's the end of chapter 2. I will be back…someday…maybe tomorrow…or later…I don't know. Please be nice when giving reviews, like I said before, I'm sensitive!  
Luv ya all,  
Lizzie A.K.A. Allison 


	2. We Need Cole?

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own Charmed.  
  
Okay, if you like my stories or want some of my new stories I'm creating, just leave your e-mail on a review. I will send a couple of new ones to you. Here's the story!  
  
Piper's jaw dropped in spite of hearing this.  
  
Paige: You gotta be kidding.  
Elder: No. No kid. Those premonitions are true. They're going to come true.  
Piper: How did he come back?  
  
The Elder smiled again.  
  
Elder: Why, the other Elders and I have brought him back to help continue the Halliwell line.  
Piper: Why the hell would you bring back that bastard?  
Elder: Like I said to help continue the Halliwell line.  
Paige: We don't need him.  
Elder: Actually, as a matter of fact, you do in order to save your daughters.  
  
Paige had tears in her eyes.  
  
Paige: I have a little girl?  
  
The Elder nodded and smiled again.  
  
Piper: How?  
Elder: Without Cole, your daughter dies, Piper, and so does yours Paige. Also, there is no Power of Three. Only the Power of Two.  
Piper: So, Grams and Mom did the Power of Two.  
Elder: Not really.  
Piper: Uh huh.   
  
The Elder walked away.  
  
Elder: There was a third.  
  
Piper looked confused.  
  
Piper: Grams only had one daughter.  
  
The Elder shook his head.  
  
Elder: Actually, two.  
Piper: Not uh.  
Elder: Yeah huh. Your grandmother had two daughters. Patricia and Patience.  
Piper: How come it wasn't on the family tree?  
Elder: Your aunt refused to be a witch but still only vanquished demons to save her mother and older sister.  
Paige: Is she dead?  
  
The Elder shook his head again.  
  
Elder: She's still alive.  
Piper: How come she didn't come to Prue's funeral?  
Elder: She was scared because she abandoned her mother and sister and didn't want to face her nieces.  
Paige: Okay that's enough just get to the dying daughters.  
Elder: Well, anyways, if Phoebe decides to stay with this Jason Dean, then when she is seven months pregnant, she loses it and then without Phoebe's daughter, Piper's daughter dies then Paige's daughter. Then unfortunately, all of you die because of the New Source of All Evil.  
Piper: Other future?  
Elder: Cole will save her from this demon when seven months with his baby. Then Phoebe's daughter will save Piper's daughter then Piper's daughter will save Paige's daughter and then all of your daughters and you guys will vanquish the Source will the Power of Six.  
Piper: I like the Cole future. Even though I hate Cole.  
Paige: Same here.  
  
Paige and Piper smile. The Elder pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
  
Elder: Here. Your grandmother and mother wrote this and made this potion.  
  
Piper took the paper and potion.  
  
Piper: How are we supposed to use this?  
Elder: Tell Phoebe that this potion is to make Cole not stalk her and then recite this spell. Make sure Cole is in the house when you do this.  
  
Paige and Piper nod their heads.  
  
Elder: I told you what you needed to hear. Good-bye.  
  
The Elder walked away to a cloud forming in front if him. He turned around to the sisters again.  
  
Elder: Remember, were counting on you.  
  
The Elder stepped into the cloud leaving Paige and Piper trying to come up with a plan.  
  
So, how is it? Bad, good, or okay? If you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me in a review or email me at YOSHILOVER847922@aol.com or IM me at YOSHILOVER847922. I'm a very nice person and very understanding. You can go ahead and give me a bad review…I won't kill myself.  
Luv ya lots,  
Lizzie 


	3. Phoebe's Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Hey, I just finished my other story, Secrets. Read it! Here's the story.  
  
Phoebe walked into her office and closed the door. On her desk was a letter, Phoebe wandered over and picked it up. She sat down and read it.  
  
This is what it said:  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
I'm having trouble with my ex-wife. She divorced me for no reason, and I've been trying my hardest to win her back. But she won't hear it. Recently, I fled San Francisco to another country to think about my life but I have come back again to renew the relationship again hoping that she would listen to me. So what should I do for she'll listen to me?  
  
Signed,  
Anonymous   
  
Phoebe thought for a moment then typed the letter on the computer.   
  
Phoebe's Advice:  
  
Dear Anonymous,  
I think you should just give your ex-wife some space then try to talk to her. Buy her, her favorite flowers or something she loves. Try to butter up, write her notes. Trust me, all girls' love having flowers or something to show that you care about them.  
  
Yours truly,   
Phoebe  
  
Phoebe saved the column then printed it. Phoebe yawned then put her head on her desk. She started dreaming. In her dream, Phoebe and Jason were having a romantic candlelight dinner. The waiter came over.  
  
Waiter: What will you have, Mrs. Turner?  
  
Phoebe looked at the waiter.  
  
Phoebe: I'm not married.  
Waiter: Yes you are. To Mr. Turner.  
  
Phoebe looked at Jason and he morphed into Cole.   
  
Cole: Phoebe? Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe woke up and she was in her office. Cole stood in front of her reading the paper.  
  
Phoebe: What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead!  
Cole: The Elders brought me back.   
Phoebe: Why the hell would they bring you back?  
Cole: Thanks for the advice.  
Phoebe: You sent the letter in?  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
Phoebe: I knew there was something fishy about this letter.  
  
Roses appeared in Cole's hands, he handed them to Phoebe. Phoebe threw them across the office.  
  
Phoebe: That's it! I'm going home.  
  
Phoebe walked out of her office. She ran into Elise.  
  
Elise: Where do you think your going?  
Phoebe: Elise, I'm done my column, here. I'm going home.  
Elise: Okay. Remember, you have to meet Jason at Lovers' Spot.  
Phoebe: All right.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe.  
  
Cole: Your dating somebody?  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Phoebe went downstairs to get to her car. When she was in the parking lot, Cole called out to her.  
  
Cole: I'll see you at home, baby.  
  
Cole shimmered out. Phoebe rolled her eyes and got into her car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the manor, Piper and Paige had a plan. To get Phoebe to drink the potion, then say the spell. Simple. They hoped. Phoebe walked into the manor and ran into the kitchen to her sisters.   
  
Phoebe: Cole's back for real. My premonitions were true.  
Piper: Oh we now, 'cause he was here earlier.  
Phoebe: He was?   
Piper: Yeah, he wanted to know where you were.  
Paige: I threw a lamp at him.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
Piper: I made a potion and a spell for making sure he doesn't come near us. You have to drink it. Paige and I already drank it and we said the spell.  
  
Piper handed Phoebe a bottle.  
  
Piper: Drink it.  
  
Phoebe gulped down the potion.  
  
Piper and Paige:   
Make this witch fall in love  
With the one who loves her back  
By being stuck in the one place   
They lived before  
Phoebe: Hey, what the hell did that have to do with Cole not going near us?  
  
Phoebe was taken in a gray cloud to the penthouse.  
  
Okay, so? Thank you for all the reviews. Please exit at right as a free gift for reading this chapter you get a HUG. Enjoy your free hug!   
Luv all you readers,  
~*Lizzie*~ 


	4. Rebuilding the Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Hey, peoples! Sorry I haven't written in so long, I've been very busy. Please forgive me.  
  
At the penthouse, Cole is looking at some files when Phoebe was drops in with a gray cloud.  
  
Cole: Nice of you to drop in.   
Phoebe: Haha, I was just leaving.  
  
Phoebe walked to the exit when the door flew up in the ceiling.  
  
Cole: Can't get out can you?  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
Phoebe: LEO!  
  
Leo orbed in and looked at Phoebe.  
  
Leo: Hi.  
Phoebe: Why can't I get out?  
  
Paige orbed in with Piper.  
  
Phoebe: YOU!  
  
Phoebe came after Paige and Piper. Leo tried to break up the fight.  
  
Piper: Hold on, hold on. It wasn't us. It was Grams and Mom.  
Phoebe: Yeah, okay.  
Paige: Okay, we have something to tell you, Pheebs.  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Piper mumbled.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
Paige: We need Cole in the future.  
  
Phoebe stared at her sisters.  
  
Phoebe: What the hell are you guys talking about?  
  
Paige tilted her head.  
  
Paige: We need him in the future, to continue the Halliwell line.  
Phoebe: What?  
Piper: Yeah, we need him or no future Power of Three and no us.  
Paige: Without Cole, our daughters die and so do we.  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, I'll try it.  
Paige: Good. Well, bye, bye.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Leo orb out leaving Phoebe and Cole alone in the penthouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole: Phoebe, will you just say something?  
  
Phoebe shook her head.  
  
Phoebe: What's there to talk about? Oh I have something the top three reasons why I hate you. Number 1, your evil, number 2, your evil, and number 3, your evil!  
  
Cole sighed.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, why can't we talk?  
Phoebe: Were talking right now.  
Cole: No, I mean, real talk.   
Phoebe: What did we use to do before you were evil?  
Cole: Well….  
Phoebe: Besides that.  
Cole: Go out to dinner.  
Phoebe: Besides that.  
Cole: Talk and vanquish demons.  
Phoebe: Okay let's talk. What did we use to talk about?  
Cole: Well…  
Phoebe: Cole, can you think of anything besides sex with me?  
  
Cole shook his head.  
  
Phoebe: You sick perverted evil bastard.  
  
Cole laughed. Phoebe couldn't help but laugh. She loved it when Cole laughed, it was so adorable. Maybe the time spent with him wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
So? I liked that chapter best! Phoebe was falling back in love with Cole all over again, I promise I will write sooner this time.  
I Luv all you guys,  
~*Lizzie*~ 


	5. Falling For Him, Again

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed.  
  
Told you I wouldn't take so long with the new Chapter.   
  
At the manor, Piper was having a candlelight dinner with Leo.  
  
Piper: I hope Cole and Phoebe aren't at each other throats.   
Leo: Trust me they won't.  
  
Upstairs, Wyatt was crying.   
  
Leo: I'll get that.   
  
He kissed Piper and orbed upstairs.  
  
Piper: I can be a good mom and a good wife. I know it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At P3, Paige is on a date with a man named Kevin Henderson. Paige looks at the stairs when she sees Jason looking for Phoebe.  
  
Paige: Excuse me, Kevin.  
  
Paige walks up to Jason.  
  
Paige: Hey, Jason, right?  
Jason: Um, yeah, your Phoebe's little sister right?  
  
Paige nods.  
  
Paige: Yeah.  
Jason: Where is she? We have a date tonight and she wasn't at the restaurant. I'd thought she might be here.  
Paige: Oh my god. You two are going out aren't you?  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
Jason: Yeah, for over a month now.  
Paige: Well, she's not going to be in town for a while.  
Jason: Where is she?  
Paige: Um, visiting her dad. He's very ill.  
Jason: Oh okay. Well whenever she gets back, can you just tell her to call me?  
  
Paige nodded. Jason nodded back and left. Paige put her head on her head and rubbed it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the penthouse, Phoebe is talking with Cole. Cole was grinning ear to ear. Phoebe couldn't stop wanting him. She kept saying to herself, "I'm with Jason, I can't sleep with Cole. That would be cheating. Oh my god, but he looks so sexy when he smiling. I can't do it! I'm in a committed relationship!" Just then her phone rang. She answered it.  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
Jason: Phoebe, I hope your dad gets better.   
Phoebe: What are you talking about?  
Jason: Paige told me that your dad was sick.  
Phoebe: My dad isn't sick. Look, Jason. I have to tell you something.  
Jason: Hold on Phoebe. Before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you, I'm giving up the paper and I'm moving to Guam. I wanted you to come with me.  
  
Phoebe paused. She thought for a moment and sighed. If she went to Guam with Jason, she would be leaving her sisters and Cole.  
  
Phoebe: Look, Jason…I don't think so…I have too many things to do in San Francisco…and to leave like my sisters would just be too hard. Anyways we've only been dating for a month, were moving way too fast.   
Jason: Then I guess this is goodbye.  
Phoebe: I guess. Bye.  
  
Phoebe hung up the phone and walked back over to Cole.  
  
Okay, so it was kind of boring, sorry…I wasn't having a very good day. Please review.  
Luv ya all,  
~*Lizzie*~ 


	6. The Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Hey, hey! I'm back!! Just to tell you all this chapter is all about Phoebe and Cole! Enjoy! Sorry it took so long it's just that I have school and I was grounded for a while. Also my friend and I have our on pen name, wiccancharmedgirls please and my friend's pen name is EvilPiper421.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe and smiled. He hadn't seen Phoebe this happy with him, since forever. Cole really wanted a relationship with this beautiful girl. He had ever since he came back the first time. Phoebe was almost the only thing that made him happy. He didn't know whether or not he should kiss her. He thought and then said to himself, 'I'll let her kiss me.'  
  
Phoebe: Cole?  
  
Cole: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe: Do you still love me?  
  
Cole didn't want to seem obvious so he decided to change the subject.  
  
Cole: Do you want some leftover Chinese food?  
  
Phoebe knew he was trying to avoid the subject 'cause of the hell she put him through.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. I have to….  
  
Phoebe stood up and Cole looked at her. Phoebe looked dizzy.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, are you okay?  
  
Phoebe nodded and fell to the ground. Phoebe felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she was sweating heavily. Cole felt her head then took it away immediately.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, you're burning up.  
  
Phoebe: I have to….  
  
Cole took her hand and screamed Leo's name.  
  
Cole: LEO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leo, Piper, and Paige all gather around Phoebe who was sweating heavily. Leo tried healing her, but couldn't. Phoebe screamed in pain when Piper touched her stomach.  
  
Piper: What the hell?  
  
Paige lifted up her shirt a little and screamed on what she saw.  
  
Paige: OH MY GOD!  
  
Leo and Piper looked at the red and black centipede crawl in a hole in Phoebe's stomach. Piper jumped back as Leo tried to grab the bug before he entered the hole but Leo was too late.  
  
Leo: What the hell was that?  
  
Piper, Paige, and Leo all stood together while Cole stood away from the group. He tried to hold back the tears.   
  
Piper: Go check with the Elders; see if they know anything about the thing that just crawled in Phoebe's stomach.  
  
Leo nodded and orbed out.  
  
Piper: Lets get back to the manor and find out what the hell is going on with Phoebe.  
  
Piper looked at Cole.  
  
Piper: We need you Cole to carry Phoebe and shimmer her there.  
  
Cole: Okay.  
  
He picked up Phoebe and shimmered out. Piper grabbed Paige's arm and Paige orbed out.  
  
That is the end of Chapter 6 and don't forget to review! Also read my other story on wiccancharmedgirls!!!!  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Lizzie 


	7. The Dark Priestess

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed.  
  
Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been busy.  
  
Cole laid Phoebe on the couch as Piper and Paige went upstairs to grab the Book of Shadows. Cole held onto Phoebe's hand.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, it's going to be fine.  
  
Phoebe looked up at Cole and smiled.  
  
Phoebe: I love you, Cole.  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
Cole: I love you too.  
  
Piper and Paige came down with the book.  
  
Piper: We found something about the centipede.  
  
Paige: This isn't a normal centipede. It's an evil bug, dark priestesses' use to curse people with deadly diseases. We don't know what it's called yet. Have you heard of them?  
  
Cole shook his head no.  
  
Cole: No, the only things I know is the stuff you already know.  
  
Piper: I'm going to go wet some cloths to put on Phoebe's head. Paige, help me.  
  
Paige: K.  
  
Piper and Paige walked into the kitchen leaving Cole and Phoebe alone again. Cole tightens his grip on Phoebe's hand and kissed Phoebe's hand.  
  
A dark priestess appeared behind them.  
  
Dark Priestess: Awww, how sweet.  
  
Cole turned around he stared at the dark priestess. She waves at him.  
  
Cole: Sarah.  
  
Sarah: Hey baby.  
  
Cole: Get out.  
  
Sarah: What no kiss?  
  
Piper and Paige run out with the wet cloths.  
  
Piper: Who the hell is she?  
  
Sarah: Your helping the Charmed Ones? Oh, how sad, I thought you were evil.  
  
Cole: My ex.  
  
Piper: Well, I can solve that.  
  
Piper raised her hands. Cole stopped her.  
  
Cole: You can't kill her; she's immune to good magic.   
  
Piper: Then you kill her.   
  
Cole shook his head no.  
  
Cole: I made a promise a long time ago to my mother…if I kill her…I'll die…  
  
Piper and Paige looked at Cole. Sarah smiled evilly.  
  
Sarah: Cole's witch.  
  
Phoebe was called into a cage. Sarah had the exact same power, as Paige except it was evil. Piper took a step toward her.  
  
Piper: Let go of her.  
  
Sarah shook her head and a knife appeared at Phoebe's neck.  
  
Sarah: You come near me and I will kill her.  
  
Phoebe: You guys…don't worry about me…  
  
Sarah nodded and shimmered out along with Phoebe in the cage.  
  
Also sorry again I haven't updating lately…also please read my friend and mine's story called the Evil Inside. Also read her story her pen name is evilpiper421...also I changed my email it is Wiccawillowbaby@aol.com.   
  
Luv ya all,  
  
~*Lizzie*~ 


	8. Sarah Takes Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
In the Underworld, Phoebe was in a cage holding onto her stomach. Sarah was looking through a book labeled Evil Enchantments.   
  
Phoebe: What the hell are you going to do to me?  
  
Sarah smiled and pointed at an enchantment in the book.  
  
Sarah: I plan on taking your identity, for I will have Cole again for myself.  
  
Phoebe became angry with the dark priestess.   
  
Phoebe: He'll never want you.  
  
Sarah: Of course he won't want me in this body but he will want me if Look like you.  
  
She laughed. Sarah started mixing all the herbs and ingredients together.   
  
Sarah: Well, say goodbye to your demon.  
  
Sarah poured the potion in a bottle and went up to Phoebe and plucked a hair from her head. She put the hair in the potion and drank it. A few seconds later Sarah was transformed into a look-a-like of Phoebe Halliwell.  
  
Sarah: Well, let me just say, I like your body.  
  
Sarah snapped her fingers and Phoebe was thrown into a wall breaking the cage. Phoebe held her stomach hoping that this was all a dream. Sarah clapped her hands and two bodyguards came out and carried Phoebe to another cavern leaving Sarah alone. Sarah took her hand and put it down near her stomach and the same mark that was on Phoebe appeared in the same spot. Sarah fell to the ground.  
  
Sarah: Leo! Cole! Paige! Help me.  
  
Just then Cole shimmered in and saw Sarah as Phoebe lying on the ground. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. Phoebe lies in the back screaming to Cole.  
  
Phoebe: Cole! That's not the real Phoebe! I'm the real Phoebe.  
  
Cole shimmered away not listening to a word the real Phoebe said. Phoebe cried harder than she was before.  
  
Phoebe: Cole...  
  
Phoebe cried as she reached out to him. A bodyguard hit Phoebe in the face.  
  
Bodyguard 1: Shut up, witch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the manor, Piper and Paige grilled Sarah how she survived and got away as Leo was healing her.  
  
Sarah: Well, I hit her in the face and knocked her out. Then I made the potion in her cavern and threw it at her and she died.  
  
Piper looked suspiciously at her sister. Piper did not believe that this was her real sister. Leo finished healing her and smiled.  
  
Sarah: Well, is that it? 'Cause I'm really tired.   
  
Piper and Paige nodded.  
  
Sarah: Cole, can I talk to you, alone?  
  
Cole nodded and headed upstairs with "Phoebe". Piper looked at Paige as soon as she didn't see Phoebe or Cole.  
  
Piper: You guys, I don't think that's the real Phoebe.  
  
Paige and Leo gave her a look.  
  
Paige: C'mon Piper, it is Phoebe, it looks like Phoebe.  
  
Piper: Um, hello? That wasn't the right spot where the hole was. It was on the left not the right.  
  
Leo: Piper? Are you sure that's not the real Phoebe?  
  
Piper: YES! That's Sarah! Not Phoebe! 'Cause how would she know how to vanquish the dark priestess?  
  
Paige shook her head and got up.  
  
Paige: Piper, I think that you're overreacting just a little bit. Get some rest.  
  
Leo: I think Paige is right, c'mon lets go to bed.  
  
Paige walked to the stairs.  
  
Paige: Good night you guys.  
  
Paige headed upstairs to her bedroom.   
  
Piper: Maybe I am overreacting. Lets go to bed.  
  
Piper and Leo orbed upstairs.  
  
There that's the end of Chapter 8...I will write more soon. 


	9. Finding Out The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
  
Hey, guess what I have a new story...yes a new story...its called Longing For Your Touch its about when Cole decides to leave Phoebe and San Francisco to protect her, but then soon realizes that he shouldn't have left. Here's chapter 9.  
  
In Phoebe's bedroom, Cole and Sarah are having a heart to heart.  
  
Sarah: Cole, I can't deny my feelings for you. I think we should try to work this out.  
  
Cole looked at "Phoebe". This isn't how Phoebe normally talks.  
  
Sarah: I love you and I wanna be with you.  
  
Sarah moved closer to Cole, he raised his eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
Cole: Sarah?  
  
Sarah stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Sarah: Uh, Cole are you okay. This is me Phoebe.  
  
Cole: Okay.  
  
Cole knew right away that this wasn't his Phoebe.  
  
Cole: So, Phoebe...I was just wondering, did you ever decide yet?  
  
Sarah paused. Oh god she thought. Decide what?  
  
Sarah: Um, yeah...yes.  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
Cole: Oh okay. Let's go tell Piper.  
  
Sarah was confused. What was the thing he wanted her to decide? They walked to Piper's bedroom and knocked on the door. Piper answered the door wearing her pajamas with Wyatt in her hands.  
  
Piper: What is it?  
  
Cole: Phoebe's decided.  
  
Cole winked at Piper. Piper was unsure of what Cole meant be then suddenly understood the game.  
  
Piper: Okay. Then its done. Good night.  
  
Piper shut her door leaving Sarah very confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah woke up with Piper, Paige, Leo, and Cole standing above her.  
  
Piper: Good morning, PHOEBE.  
  
Sarah smiled and looked around to see she was in force field.  
  
Sarah: What are you guys doing? Its me, Phoebe.  
  
Piper: Really, then tell me something, Phoebe. How did you meet Cole?  
  
Sarah: Um...that was a long time ago. How am I supposed to remember?  
  
Cole: Well, Phoebe. When we were dating you kept a scrapbook about us like where we met and stuff like that.  
  
Paige: Your not Phoebe, Sarah. Also guess what, Cole was telling a little fib bout us not being able to kill you.  
  
Piper threw the potion at Sarah causing her to blow up.  
  
Piper: Now, since we did that, lets go find Phoebe. Leo stay here with Wyatt while we go find her.   
  
Leo: Okay.  
  
Piper and Paige orbed down to Sarah's lair followed by Cole.   
  
Piper: Phoebe?  
  
A bodyguard came out and was stunned to see Piper, Paige, and Cole.  
  
Bodyguard: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Piper: Call for the crystals.  
  
Paige: Crystals.  
  
The crystals appeared in Paige's hand as she moved them at the bodyguard.  
  
Piper: Where's my sister?  
  
Bodyguard: I'm not telling you a thing.  
  
Paige: Okay.  
  
Piper blew up part of the bodyguard's arm.  
  
Bodyguard: Ahh, fine, the Source has her.   
  
Paige: The Source?  
  
Bodyguard: The new Source.  
  
Piper: When was he old?  
  
Bodyguard: Don't you mean she?  
  
Yes I know I haven't updated in a long time its just that my computer was acting all wonky.   
  
~*Lizzie*~ 


	10. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Hey I'm back again...now I'm going to try to update faster, also if you have an account on the prophecy my username on their is now Roxette! Here's chapter 10!  
  
Paige: What the hell do you mean she?  
  
Flames bursted from the ground as a familar woman appeared.  
  
Source: Ah, my sisters, how nice to see you.  
  
Piper: Prue?  
  
Prue stood there smiling evily.  
  
Paige: That's Prue?  
  
Piper: In the flesh.  
  
Prue: You must me Paige. I'm Prue, nice to meet you.  
  
Prue held out her hand.  
  
Paige: Um, hi. I don't think I should really shake your hand cause well ya know your evil.  
  
Prue: Yeah.  
  
Prue pulled back her hand.  
  
Cole: Where's Phoebe?  
  
Prue: Cole. I never really liked you. Oh, Phoebe? I believe I'm done with her.   
  
Prue snapped her fingers and Phoebe appeared on the ground bleeding.  
  
Cole: Phoebe.  
  
Cole walked over to her and saw her laying there. He lifted her head from the ground and smiled at her.  
  
Phoebe: Cole.  
  
Piper and Paige ran over to Phoebe and Piper kissed her forehead.  
  
Piper: Cole, shimmer her home.  
  
Cole: Okay.  
  
Cole picked up Phoebe and shimmered her home. Piper refocused on Prue who had a nail filer and was filing her nails.  
  
Piper: Why, Prue, why?  
  
Prue: Ya know, I only needed her for some information about you guys and apparently she's hard to crack. Don't worry, I didn't get any information from her. But, don't worry I'll get her killed by the end of the month.  
  
Prue flamed out smiling and filing her nails.  
  
Paige: So that was Prue....  
  
Piper: She's not that mean. Now orb us home.  
  
Paige grabbed Piper's hand and orbed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cole laid Phoebe down as Leo healed her. Piper and Paige orbed in and rushed to Phoebe, Cole backed away. Leo finished healing the real Phoebe and Piper and Paige hugged her.  
  
Piper: We are sooooooo sorry, Phoebe. We love you so much. Cole, we think you should stay here just to be safe.  
  
Cole: Okay, I'll just sleep on the couch.  
  
Piper nodded and Paige joined into the hugging.  
  
Paige: We are soooooooo sorry, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Its fine you guys. You didn't know it wasn't me.  
  
Piper: Actually me and Cole did. Paige and Leo didn't.  
  
Piper gave a glare at Paige and Leo. Phoebe laughed.  
  
Phoebe: Its fine. I'm just thankful to be alive.  
  
She smiled.   
  
Piper: Okay, I don't know about you guys but I'm beat.  
  
Paige: Yeah, same here.  
  
Piper: I'll be upstairs with the only two men in my life. C'mon Leo.  
  
Leo walked upstairs with Piper,  
  
Paige: I hope you feel better, Pheebs. Good night you guys.  
  
Paige headed upstairs. Phoebe looked at Cole.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks for saving me....again.  
  
Cole: No problem.  
  
Phoebe: Do you need any pillows or anything?  
  
Cole: No, I'm fine.  
  
Phoebe: Okay...um good night.  
  
Phoebe headed upstairs trying not to look back at Cole. A few hours later, she went back downstairs.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, what are you still doing up?  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole wearing sliky blue pajamas.  
  
Phoebe: Oh....um.....I don't really know.  
  
She eased her way over to the couch and sat down.  
  
Phoebe: Hi.  
  
Cole: Hi.  
  
Phoebe: So you couldn't sleep either?  
  
Cole: No, I was asleep before you came down.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, sorry. I guess that means one of us.  
  
Cole chuckled and stared into Phoebe's eyes. They leaned in to kiss before they heard someone coming down. Phoebe turned around to see Piper and Wyatt walking down the stairs.  
  
Piper: Hey guys. I was just getting Wyatt his bottle.  
  
Piper walked to the kitchen. In the kitchen Paige orbed in. Piper ran over to her with Wyatt and whispered to her.  
  
Piper: Their about to kiss!  
  
Paige: Shush.  
  
Paige stuck her head out of the kitchen.   
  
Phoebe: As we were doing.  
  
Phoebe and Cole leaned in to kiss again. They kiss passionately before hearing Piper scream with joy.  
  
Piper: YES! PHOEBE AND COLE ARE TOGETHER!  
  
Paige: PIPER! SHUSH!  
  
Phoebe: Piper?  
  
Piper stuck her head out of the kitchen and walked out followed by Paige.  
  
Paige: And Paige.  
  
Phoebe got up and walked toward her sisters.  
  
Phoebe: You were evasdropping on us?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Piper: No, I wouldn't call it that.  
  
Phoebe: Then what the hell would you call it then?  
  
Paige: Listening in?  
  
Phoebe: Same exact thing, Paige!  
  
Piper: Okay, yes we were listening in cause we want you and Cole together.  
  
Phoebe: Get upstairs right now, I can't believe you two perverted high school girls!  
  
Piper went back in the kitchen to get Wyatt and her and Paige walked upstairs. Phoebe turned around to Cole.  
  
Phoebe: Sorry.   
  
Cole: You look so sexy when your mad.  
  
Phoebe glared at him and laughed.  
  
Phoebe: Do you think we should finish what we were doing upstairs?  
  
Phoebe winked at him as he came closer to her. He took her in his arms.  
  
Cole: Of course.  
  
She laughed as he shimmered them upstairs.  
  
Didn't you like this chapter, people? It was soooooo romantic!!!!!!!!!! I will update soon.  
  
~*Lizzie*~ 


	11. The Wedding of Phoebe and Cole

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
  
*A few months later*  
  
Piper: PHOEBE! HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO BE AT THE CHURCH IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!  
  
Phoebe: I'm coming, I'm coming!  
  
Paige: Well, hurry up!  
  
Phoebe ran down the stairs carrying a wedding dress.  
  
Phoebe: Wait, where are the flowers?!  
  
Paige: Their at the church.  
  
Phoebe: Oh okay. Is Cole already at the church?  
  
Paige: Uh huh. Now hurry up, were gonna be late.  
  
Phoebe: Why aren't you guys dressed yet?!  
  
Piper: Pheebs, calm down. Remember were all getting dressed at the chapel.  
  
Phoebe: Oh yeah.  
  
Paige: Now c'mon!  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe and Piper's hands.  
  
Phoebe: Wait! Do we have everything?!  
  
Piper: Yes, Phoebe. Everything is at the church besides your dress.  
  
Phoebe: Okay, orb before I flip out anymore.  
  
Paige orbed and then ended up in the dressing room chapel. Out at the wedding. Leo was fixing Mickey's little tie.  
  
Leo: Their you go little man.  
  
Mickey giggled. Cole was pacing at the altar.  
  
Leo: Are you going to be okay?  
  
Cole: Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hope nothing goes wrong this time.  
  
Leo: What do you mean this time?  
  
Cole: You know, when the Source had control over me.  
  
Leo: Oh yeah.  
  
Cole: Do you know if the girls are okay?  
  
Leo: Their fine. The point is are you going to be okay?  
  
Cole: I'll be fine.  
  
In the chapel dressing room.  
  
Piper: Phoebe? Are you okay in there?  
  
Piper said adjusting her dress.  
  
Phoebe: I'm fine.  
  
Phoebe walked out behind the screen.  
  
Phoebe: How do I look?  
  
Piper turned around to Phoebe.  
  
Piper: Oh you look beautiful. Hold on.  
  
Piper walked up to Phoebe and adjusted her veil.  
  
Piper: You look like Cinderella.  
  
Phoebe smiled and Paige walked in.  
  
Paige: Hey, you guys ready?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, hold on.  
  
Phoebe walked over to the mirror and put on a deep red shade of lipstick.  
  
Phoebe: There, do I look like a whore?  
  
Piper and Paige laughed and shook their heads.  
  
Piper: C'mon the cereromony starts in about....  
  
Piper checked the clock.  
  
Piper: Right now! C'mon.  
  
They all walked out. A few minutes later, the music started and Piper and Leo headed down the aisle followed by Paige and Darryl. Finally, Phoebe headed down the aisle with her father, Victor. She smiled at Cole. Cole smiled back at her. When she reached altar, the minster said all the words and finally came the vows.  
  
Phoebe: Cole, nobody can imagine what we have been through. We've had our ups and downs yet we still managed to keep a stable relationship, well I wouldn't call it stable. Love you forever, Phoebe.  
  
Cole: Phoebe, you taught me how to love and feel like this after all these years. You awoke something inside of me, love.   
  
The finished the vows and the minster gave them the word.  
  
Minister: You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Cole kissed Phoebe passionately.  
  
Phoebe: We did it Cole...again and I hope our baby will understand what we have been through.  
  
THE END  
  
Don't worry everyone there might be a sequel, most likely there will be. Does everyone want a sequel? Yes or no? Anyways, I hope everyone loved this romantic story...I certainly did!  
  
~*Lizzie*~ 


End file.
